


The Forgotten Prince

by EarthGoddess123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthGoddess123/pseuds/EarthGoddess123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thor and Loki weren't the only Princes in Asgard or the Only Gods on Misgard? What if Loki's Twin was there how would that affect fate and Loki's plans? First attempt at story so please keep flames to minimum though critiques are welcome . Not rated yet but may  become slash Fic. AND I OWN NOTHING & AM NOT MAKING ANY FORM OF PROFIT FROM IT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It has been years since I last saw my childhood home; the golden realm of Asgard or my family; My brother Thor, Strong, Brash, and ever Loyal the “Golden Prince” they called him, Loki My twin, my closest companion and only real competition when it came to magic and intelligence, so alike we were often confused as the other by both Gods and Misguardians. My sweet Mother Frigga, no matter how much mischief Loki and I got into she never raised her voice to us; a source of comfort when Loki and I suffered at the hands of the other children. Finally Odin, a father who loves his children (even if two of them are adopted) but really has nothing to do with those who fail to meet his damned expectations. My name is Firenze Odinson, Long forgotten god and former prince of Asgard and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1- My Cover Is Blown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my character and am making no profit.  
> I would love reviews, critiques, and anything else helpful  
> No flaming please

**Fallujah Iraq**

There are three key rules that as an immortal must be followed in order to survive on Misgard for an extended amount of time undetected.

**Rule # 1:** Never get too attached to an identity, it’s okay to be John Howland but you really need to change it after a certain amount of time or it will leave a trail.

**Rule #2:** Stay on the move, never stay in one place more than a couple of years; Misguardians tend to get suspicious if you don't age like them and the consequences can get messy. Which leads me to Rule #3.

**Rule #3:** Avoid using obvious Magic in front of Misguardians; personally learned that the hard way In Salem Massachusetts. Pull a few harmless pranks then suddenly you are being accused of being a **_WITCH_**  and they try to hang you. Stupid humans.

To be honest Rule # 3 is the hardest for me. Back on Asgard I was free to use my magic whenever I wished so I have never really practiced concealing my magic and there are days my magic seems to have a mind of its own; which can be a huge pain in day to day life; _especially_ if your day to day life has you working in a war zone as a field medic. Usually it's pretty minor stuff that can be overlooked, the enemies bullets that should have hit and killed me instantly, _mysteriously_  miss, my patients heal a lot faster than normal, that sort of thing. Most of the guys brush it off, calling it luck and coincidence. They also believe I'm just a gifted field medic, and if I had it my way that is how it was going to stay.

 Fate on the other hand seemed to have a totally different idea (the bitch). It was our last mission before we deployed back home. The Mission itself was fairly routine; check this area , check that area, talk to the residents, make sure everything was running smooth, then we would go back to base pack up our stuff and grab the last flight out. Simple right? But then again sometimes the simplest task have unexpected mishaps…

We walked right into the ambush; the news about heading back to the states and talking about things we would do once we got home made us less cautious and unobservant than normal.

David Smith, one of my closet friends in this cycle, was ecstatic he was going to see his little girl come into this world, and on top of that he and his wife were going to visit family in Massachusetts; He took a bullet to stomach before any of us knew what the hell was happening. After that It was a haze of gunfire, we managed to get David and take cover behind an abandoned house. I remember how fast he was bleeding out and despite my magic the bleeding wasn’t stopping as fast as it should have. That’s when I heard it; a pop and a shrill whistling sound; Mortars and they were going to hit us dead on. Without consciously thinking I threw up a shield so strong it bounced the bullets and mortars back at the enemy killing most, then in a fit of anger I shot a blast of ice spikes at the few who survived killing them instantly.

Then there was the worst silence I have experienced on Misgard for many many many years. The squad was staring at me in shock, fear, backing away from me and David who lay staring at me through hazy eyes. The first to speak was Sean Jones; he was always the boldest even when frightened “W-W-What in the Hell Are You?!” He demanded gripping his gun tighter. Sighing I finished the task of healing David, “Look there’s no time to explain, lets finish this mission and go.” I said to them; feeling nervous energy beginning to build beneath my calm exterior. I helped David to his feet; glad when he didn’t flinch away from me and started to walk him leaning heavily on me. The rest followed a short ways behind us. I knew that they were scared and they wouldn’t try anything but that thought did not make me feel any better as we hurried to get back to the base.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason Firenze is a boy? because I was so sick of reading twin-frosts that had Loki's twin as a girl. I mean come on people there are guys who have TWIN brothers. So I decided to write one myself. Hope ya'll will enjoy it and I would love some feedback.


	3. Chapter 2: Return to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey People or person thank you for reading I really appreciate it
> 
> I own nothing except my oc... though I wish I did
> 
> On with the story!
> 
> reviews and critiques are HIGHLY welcomed.

**Asgard**

The chains bit into my wrists as I was led to the throne room to face the Allfather. My head was throbbing almost blindingly, my mouth was dry from lack of water and my voice silenced by a gag; the Head of the guards reasoning for the gag was that Loki had a silver tongue so that meant being his twin I had the same and therefore needed to be gagged to keep my lying mouth shut; the two guards who were escorting me were painfully new and wary of any move I made. They were typical Asguardians: Tall, clearly used their brute strength rather than their brains and if their smell was anything to go by then they were way to fond of Mead and the ale. Lost in thought I was yanked back to my predicament when we reached the Tall golden doors of throne Room.

The doors opened and an eerie silence spread through the hall. Countless faces turned toward me, old foes and acquaintances; some contorted into masks of hatred, others pity, and others more confusingly still had looks of curiosity. Looking back now I understand what an odd image I was walking toward the Allfather: I was taller and had lean muscles (a stark contrast to my younger less fit self), my hair was cut in military fashion and I was dressed in my uniform rather than my godly clothes and I knew I was walking with confidence; not at all like a prisoner.

I searched the sea of faces for Loki, almost desperate to see him but he was nowhere to be seen. So I settled on my mother, aside from being a little pale and tenses she seemed to be well; her hair was the same warm red and her eyes held the same love and affection I remembered from my childhood, and she offered me a small but warm smile.

The Allfather cleared his throat bring my attention to him. There was little change in the Allfather, few more wrinkles and his hair a lot whiter than I remembered and he had the same distant expression in his eyes that I had seen him use with criminals. I wasn't sure which made me angrier, the look or the fact he had me dragged back to Asgard like a petulant child.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_We made it back to camp with no further incident. Though I was bone tired from all the extra healing I had too use on David to stop his internal bleeding, and had only had a little time left, I managed to use a minor spell to alter the members of the squad's memory: the assault hit and someone threw a flash grenade before opening fire and killing all the threats, fairly simple and no one would bother checking up on it. I quickly placed David in the med tent and rushed to gather my gear knowing I had little time to prepare my escape._

_The sky darkened over head, thunder echoed ominously and lightning flashed told me all I needed to know WHO was coming for me. The golden prince, the god of THUNDER, favorite of Odin and my eldest brother: Thor. I wondered as I ran if he would have the warriors three with him, if he did then there was no hope as tired as I was to escape but if he came alone then there was a slim possibility for me to escape. The thunder was getting louder by the second and with one final clash he appeared. Before I could even blink, I was being crushed in a giant bear hug. Nice to know something's never changed._

_"Brother, how good it is to see you!" He boomed hugging me tighter still effectively cutting off my air supply. "Thor! Air!" I managed to gasp out, sucking in air as he released me. I watched as he stepped back, beaming ear to ear and babbling on and on about how mother and him had missed me. And how_ _FATHER_ _would be glad to have me back home safe and sound." I kind of snapped there._

_"OH Yes Father Dear will only too happy to have me home; why he'll be so happy he'll put me in cage so I can't leave again!" I growled backing away from him, focusing on building my power and keeping him distracted._

_From the look of utter shock on Thor's face, I could tell he never gave any thought to what The Allfather was going to do with me. And before he could think of some dumbass thing to say; I struck. I shot balls of flames from my hands, aiming for Thor's head and even though he was caught off guard Thor managed to dodge them, throwing Mjolnir, I narrowly dodged it, rolling out of the way as it returned to Thors awaiting hand. I fired a few more shots but I had given my warrior of a brother too much time and before I knew it Thor's huge fist caught me in the temple knocking me out cold. I awoke in a small cell in the bowels of Asgard. I was then chained, gagged and led to the Allfather._

* * *

 

**Present**

"Firenze Odinson, you are charged with the following crimes: Disobeying direct orders from your king and father, Manipulating others to aid you in your escape from Asgard, and injuring several of the palace guards. How do you plead?" the Allfather asked and he must have seen the "you seriously expect me to try answer you with this F*&^ing gag on" look I was giving him because he signaled the guards to remove it.

I took a minute, wetting my lips, composing myself, then I began to speak. "Guilty as the day I left." I loved the look of utter look shock and rage on Odin's face, I loved hearing the sharp intake of breathe from crowd. Clearly they expected me to try and lie my ass off to save myself but quite frankly I no longer gave a damn, I would escape again one way or another and my family knew it. I smirked a tad smugly if I am at all honest as I watch as Odin tried a couple times to speak before he got the words out: "Normally the punishment for these crimes would be death but Thor has pleaded on your behalf for mercy, so your fate is in his hands. " Odin finished; smirking a little as my expression morphed into shock and disbelief before I could put on my mask of indifference. I was lead from the throne room to my old chambers where I was placed in a magical cage until Thor arrived.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

****

          Every one who has ever met Thor has said to me “he is such a good being; he must be a great older brother to have.”  They couldn’t have been more wrong. As a child and youth Thor was easily swayed by his friends and since they could not and would not try to understand Loki and me and hated us, so to did he. Even in my human form, thousands of years later I still bear some of the physical scars form his treatment.

**_Flashback_ **

_“They’re Freaks!”_

_“They are Un-Natural!”_

_“Get the Freaks!!”_

_The children behind Loki and I shouted as we ran; trying to put distance between us and our attackers. They were quicker and in a matter of minutes we were caught and thrown to the ground. A plethora of fists and feet were slamming into me and I Knew Loki was suffering the same fate._

**_End Flashback_ **

That was the first of many tormented days. Thor soon became the ringleader, it did not matter that we were family He became the hardest hitter; he left Loki and I with more Bruises and broken bones than the rest of our tormentors put together. This abuse went on for **YEARS** and no except our Mother ever intervened.  We thought we were defenseless, until The Day. The Day Loki and I found that we had the cunning, intelligence and power to defend ourselves, that with those traits we were truly more powerful than all of our tormentors.

**Flashback**

_Thor and his followers circled us like a pack of wild Zillnerbeck: Teeth and Eyes gleaming. The followers waiting, chomping at the bit for their “Leader” to strike first and they would eagerly follow. They were ready to beat the pair of us into bloody pulps.  As they circled us; my twin and I had felt like a pair of serpents had coiled themselves inside us, a thing of energy inside us was ready to strike. It was a strange but oddly familiar feeling and when Thor finally took a swing at Loki, the Energy, what we would come to know as magic the two of us summoned between us was so strong it sent Thor and his followers flying. They crashed into wall and a few landed in the reflective pool near by. After a few Moments staring at us, mouths agape, and our tormentors fled terrified._

**End Flashback**

That was the first time we consciously used magic but it was far from the last. As the years past, our magic and our mastery over it grew. We soon began taking vengeance on those who spent years tormenting us, making our lives unbearable. Petty yes but you try reasoning with a pair of Ticked off, hormonal, Twins with the gift of extraordinary magic and a twisted sense of humor.  

The only one we couldn’t touch was Thor. Odin would have had our heads on a platter if so much as a small scratch appeared on his precious “heirs” face. Although in public we were obliged to act as if we were a happy family and that all was forgiven, behind closed doors it was not so, The two of us tried to stay as far from  Thor as we could. Thor knew that we could harm him but He seemed to take it into his head that since we had done nothing to him, that all was forgiven, and he tried time and time again to engage us in training and Manly things before we finally took to hiding in the one place Thor would not go: The Library. It became our sanctuary.

But I learned a Powerful lesson about our family the night of Thor’s coming of Age ceremony.

**Flashback**

_Mead and ale flowed freely, the maids and ladies of the court all flocking to our older brother, all of them eager to hear about the battles he had fought in and hoping to be the one he took to his bed at the end of the evening. The Older warriors smiled drunkenly, bragging and remembering their firsts. All of Thor’s favorite foods were served: Giant spits of Mutton, Platters of wild boar, and a disgusting dish that was made of a mix of meat, cheese and a heavy wine. All the foods Loki and I hated._

_Loki watched our parents diligently, waiting for them to become sufficiently distracted enough so we could flee to our sanctuary. I was busy putting the finishing touches on a surprise for the “Lady” Sif, needless to say by the end of that night if she didn’t Loath us before she would! Satisfied with my work I looked up and that is when I noticed him._

_The warrior himself was known as Fayner; Odin’s childhood companion and right hand man. He was sitting away from the crowd, a mournful look on his face as he picked at his plate, his ale untouched._

_“Why does he look unhappy?” I thought as I watched him._

_“Father and Mother are distracted! Lets Go” Loki whispered; standing swiftly pulling me toward the door. I pulled my arm away and said “You go ahead; there is something I need to do.” Loki stared at me, then glanced at our distracted parents, clearly torn between staying with me and fleeing to the peace of our sanctuary._

_“ Go, I’ll be along shortly” I gently urged him to go knowing how he hated the noise that surrounded us._

_“Be Quick, I’m weary tonight. He whispered before moving swiftly between the doors of the great hall._

_I walked quickly to Fayner eager to get my Question answered and be on my way._

_“Hello Fayner, Why do you sit here so glum on this “Great Occasion” I asked sitting across from him. He stared and I could see he was trying to figure out which Twin I was; truth be told Loki was a tad taller than I, and my mouth was a bit fuller but people still confused us._

_“Great Occasion? I hardly think so you’re Highness. He said cautiously. I smirked amused that he choose to use my Title instead of risking calling me the wrong twin._

_“And Why is that? Why do look so mournful? Did someone close to you die?”  I asked getting straight to the heart of the matter._

_“Oh Ay I Mourn, I mourn the Loss.” He said watching the crowd that has amassed around Thor._

_"The Loss? Prey tell what is a Lost?"_

_"Not a Lost, The Loss" He corrected me and before I could even open my mouth to snap at him, he motioned for me to remain silent. He then gestured toward Thor. "Your Highness, look at your brother and tell me what you see."_

_I watched Thor for a moment and Said " I see my brother absorbing the attention from his fans heap upon him."  It was painfully obvious that with attention Thor thrived, while Loki and I thrives in the shadows._

_"Heh, Still seeing the world through child eyes I see." Fayner chuckled "Look past the surface young one and tell me again what you see."_

_Sighing in exasperation I again turned my attention to the Golden Prince of Asgard. At first all I saw was Thor and his happiness. Then I noticed that the bright smile that adorn his face for so long dimmed as father turned his attention to him; it was as if Odin was silently reprimanding Thor for something said or done. I realized in that moment Thors place in our fathers heart was as conditional as Loki's and I's._

_Shaken to my core I Looked at Fayner who smiled sadly and nodded. "Now you see, Odin may favor Thor and he may very well one day be the King of Asgard; But he is forever trapped. Anything he says or does will be scrutinized and Judged by Odin. He must march to Odin's melody or risk losing it all. So I mourn the Loss of a child who will grow under Odin's sole control, I mourn the Loss of the man Thor could have been." Fayner said His dark eyes locked onto my emerald. " So Your Highness, while you and your twin may bear Odin's Indifference, at least you are free. Free to be the men you want to be." He took my slender hand into his huge calloused hand. "Thor's path is planned out for him By Odin and expectation. You on the other hand are able to decided who you want to be and I have a feeling Firenze Odinson you and Loki could be the greatest of all Odin's children." He dropped my hand and I fled, heading toward my Twin and the world I knew but Fayner's words kept repeating themselves in my mind._

**End Flashback**

Now Years Later, locked in a cage like a beast, waiting for Thor to arrive, Those words have come back to haunt me, just like they did that night.

          Free were we Fayner? We'll see We Will see.


	5. Chapter 4: Where is Loki?

Thor Pov:

Despite my intentions, despite pleading for mercy on his behalf, despite being the one who has brought him home to those who love him, things have not gone as I had intended. After a few days Firenze was freed from that cursed cage, thought it remains in his chamber to remind him of the "power" father holds over him. The sight of it however seems to full Firenze's anger and Defiance; in the two month he has been home he has caused the great hall to erupt into chaos as peoples wine was turned into vinegar in their mouths, and their meals growing legs. The Number of Weapons he has destroyed or rendered useless grows every day and he almost sent our old nurse maid Maud to the other world by having an Illusion of the Guardian of the Underworld ask her for her soul.

Now confide to his camber Firenze has refused to speak to me or anyone else for weeks now. And by remaining mute father has forbidden him from leaving his chamber. Mother and I have talked to him until we are hoarse. We have told him how he can have his freedom to roam back if he would just speak to father, maybe offer up an apology but Firenze unfortunately is just as stubborn as he ever was. He snorts and merely shakes his head as he paces the length of the room like a caged animal.

Mother spent a few more hours trying to coax him into sitting down, to eat something, to speak but her pleas fall on deaf ears and as night fell she left emotionally drained and distraught. Firenze watches her go, his expression emotionless. I continued to try and get him, to talk but got no response. So I decided to retire for the night, just as I reached his chamber door he spoke and the three simple words he said nearly destroyed me. "Where is Loki?" I couldn't speak if I did I would shatter into pieces. I had spent the last 12 months trying to come to terms with Loki's Death but now the grief seemed fresh. "How can I tell him?" "How can I tell him that Loki has left this life without him?" I thought desperately, wanting to spare my little brother as much pain as I could so I decided I would lie and hope he would accept it. "Dead" I whispered, shielding my face with my hair, "He was slain in battle on Jotunheim." Much to my surprise Firenze started laughing. "You always were a terrible Liar Thor, now seriously where is Loki?" He asked through his laughter. I stared at him, and Firenze stared right back at me.

Many things had changed about Firenze and his appearance but His eyes were still Loki's. They are the same shape; they hold the same mischievous glint, eyes that show a cunning mind and willful determination. Those that are Sharp Green and can conceal any emotion where's my Blue bear them for all to see. The twin's eyes could convince the most suspicious being that they are talking to the most innocent pair of beings while they spin honeyed lies with their mouths.

"Firenze, Loki is dead, I saw him die." I said hoping he would understand Loki was dead. He stopped Laughing, his eyes darkening with rage. "Stop Lying Thor! Did Odin put you up to saying this or did you come up with it all on your own?" He asked his tone sharper than any blade, aimed to wound. the air in the room seemed to crackle and sparks danced about his fingertips. I started to speak when he held up his hand "Get out Thor." His tone unchanged. When I didn't move the chamber door blew open with an unimaginable force slamming into the wall outside "Thor if you value your limbs the way they are, I suggest you Leave NOW." He snapped turning his back to me. I knew him well enough to know that he would make good on his threat, so I left, the chamber door slamming shut behind me. Anger and old grief ran through my veins as I went to the training room, hoping to work out my emotions with a little sparing, when a messenger summoned me to the Throne Room with news that shock me to my very core

"Heimdall has seen Loki ALIVE!"


	6. Chapter 5: Back to Misgard

I OWN NOTHING! Except Firenze. Oh and please review? Any and all Comments/Constructive Criticism is welcome and GREATLY Appreciated!

**Back to Misgard**

_Flashback (Five Years after Thor's coming of Age)_

**Firenze POV:**

" _Come with me. I whispered "There is nothing here for us._

_"What of our mother? Is she not worth staying for?"_

_"We cannot stay with our mother forever Loki. And we only serve as pawns in Odin's games as long as we remain here on Asgard."_

_"Not if we MAKE him see US. We can show him that we are more than pawns. If We—"_

_"Loki, There is absolutely NOTHING we can do to make Odin "SEE US"! What do you not understand about that? Thor is his FAVORITE AND HEIR; NOTHING and I mean NOTHING we do will EVER match him! So for both of our sakes GIVE IT UP" I snapped irritated beyond belief at Loki's stubborn refusal to accept Odin's now intense indifference and blatant Favoritism of Thor over us._

_"Why are YOU so keen to LEAVE hmm? Has Fayner finally grown tired of you? Are you no longer his PRECIOUS STUDENT? Loki snipped coldly; the wall that had been building over the past four rising, along with a flush in my cheeks at what Loki was insinuating about my tutor (Fayner) and me._

_"Fayner is my tutor, nothing more. And at least if I were to take him as my lover; at least he would be more suitable unlike some horse." I growled. "If it is a fight you want then a fight you will get Loki." I thought as Loki's eyes harden and his mouth tightened into a hard thin line._

_"Take that BACK!" He snarled, infuriated by the mere mention of the scandalous (and completely false) misgardian myth about him and Odin's advisor/ loyal lapdog Svaolifarid whom was admittedly is as large as a horse but was definitely not a horse. The two of us were soon standing nose to nose._

_"Why don't you make me? Or has giving birth to your foal made you a soft Mare? I taunted, not flinching as our magics collided violently, Green and Silver sparks falling through the air. The air in the room twisted and turned like there was a violent storm, more and more sparks gathered as our magics collided again and again; we were standing still but a battle for dominance had begun._

_"Brothers father has-"Thor, and Sif burst into our bedchamber and froze in shock, never having seen Loki and I fight at all. We had always put on a united front in of others and none save for Fayner knew that our bond has deteriorated to the point it has. The presence of Thor and his friend seemed to bring us back to reality and not wanting them to see us anymore divided than they already had took precedence over our fight and we slowly reigned in our magics, breathing hard as if we had just run around the palace one-thousand times, and we finally stepped apart eyes still locked on the other._

_"Brothers? What's wrong?" Thor asked looking from me to Loki, trying to figure out just what is going on. "Nothing." We panted at the same time. Thor looked doubtful but let it slide "What is it you wanted?" Loki asked finally breaking eye contact with me to glare at the intruders. "Oh Father has sent me to get you, we are to meet in his study." Thor said cautiously still trying to figure out what was going on. "So you decided to bust in here, into our room with your friend?" I asked a little pissed off at him for doing so. "Well I…"Thor trailed off, looking slightly abash "Thor does it all the time and how were we supposed to know that you two were having a spat?" the lady Sif said boldly stepping forward and placing a comforting hand on Thor's shoulder.  He shrugged her off and left the room, Loki a few steps behind._

_Once they were out of earshot I decided to take damage control and to wipe that overly smug look off her face. "Sif if you don't want ALL of the court knowing about your little midnight exertions then I suggest that you forget what you have seen tonight." I murmured quietly. The look of shock and fear that came onto her face was priceless and I knew she would be keeping silent, if only for a while. With that knowledge I followed my Twin._

Present:

That was the last time I had had any interaction with my twin, I fled two weeks later and I never looked back. By that time Loki's and I's bond had been weak but surly I would have known, would have FELT something if Loki had passed. No Loki was alive, I knew it. Something big was happening and it was only a matter of time before things came to a head.

Thor POV:

"Firenze was right, Loki was indeed alive." I thought as I listened to Heimdall and Father speak trying to figure out a course of action. I had already had gotten over my shock and a slow anger had started to build; anger at my brothers who were always one damn step ahead of us, always playing us like little puppets. "Well the game ends NOW!" I thought as I left father and Heimdall, heading for Firenze's chamber, determined to get some answers.

Firenze POV:

Thor never was a subtle being, Blunt and at times brutal. So I wasn't overly surprised when he burst into my chamber for a second time that night. But what he said through me off my guard. "What are the two of you planning" He growled, stalking towards me. "What in the hell are you talking about?" I asked calmly, trying to figure out what had gotten Thor's panties all bunched up. "Heimdall has seen Loki on Misgard. And I find it pretty damn convenient timing don't you."

"THOR I have not seen or heard from Loki in  years, what makes you think I have any idea what he is planning? I asked hoping he would see some sense of reason. Thor opened his mouth to say something when a servant burst into my chamber. "Your Highnesses, the All Father is demanding your presents in His Private study IMMEDIATELY!"

Nodding we both set off. When we arrived Odin Looked at us tiredly "You will both go to Misgard and bring Loki back to Asgard. I was shocked that Odin was letting me off his lead and trusted Thor to keep me and Loki under-control. But a chance to go home is a chance to go home. The all father opened his portal and we were off. For the first time in many many years I was going to see my Twin.


	7. Chapter 6 Meeing Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and just so everyone is clear I have no Idea where in Germany Loki was so I'm using Berlin so deal with it.  
> Also I am sorry for the long wait, but Life had other ideas for me.

Anyone who says dark energy travel is fun or at all enjoyable needs to be hanged by the ears and shot in the groin or beaten with Mjolnir. After getting over the aftershocks I took a moment to look around.

It was clear night, a sign post let me know that we were fifty miles away and you could vaguely make out the city of berlin in the distance. I had not ventured to this neck of the woods since WWII, damn Nazi and Hydra, those years were some of my darkest and hated being here again. Thor ever oblivious started walking around, twisting and turning his head.

"Where is Loki?" Thor asked looking around expectantly as if Loki was just going to come waltzing down the road, ready to be taken back to Asgard.

"Not around here." I said dryly, I pulled out an old small crystal ball that I had given to Loki for one of our name day celebration and I recited a simple but effective spell.

_**"Show me the path** _

_**To the one I cannot find** _

_**To save Loki** _

_**And Restore my peace of mind"** _

Thor and I watched as the ball levitated a silver glow surrounding looking like the needle of a compass, it first pointed north then it Pointed Straight up and a little to the west. Looking in that direction we saw a plane.

"If My spell is correct, I'll say he's on that plane."

"All right Lets bring down that beast." He started to summon lighting looking like he wanted to shot the plane out of the sky.

"Thor NO! There are probably Innocent people on that plane with him!" I snapped,

"Oh then how do we get him?"

"Asgard is damned with a future king who cannot think of strategy." I muttered "Can you not fly?" I asked trying to get him to think on his own

"Yes I can Fly, what does that have to do with getting Loki?"

"Ok Here's what's going to happen: You are going to make a storm appear and you will fly onto the roof of the plane, I'll protect the plane from being struck by lighting and I will influence someone on the inside to open the door, you will then go in, grab Loki and get the Fuck Out, land somewhere and we will figure out what the hell we need to do from there go it?" I asked like I would a small child. I really didn't like the idea of taking Loki back to Asgard but I really wanted to see him and figure out why they thought he was dead.

Thor agreed and we set our plan into action. As it turned out getting Loki was fairly easy and within a few minutes the three of us were on the side of a mountain. What I didn't expect was this man to be my twin. Loki had changed and the change was deeper than I expected.

He was still taller than me, hair now longer than mine, eyes a deep emerald green indicating that he was in a foul mood and so bitter I almost failed to recognize him.

" _What have they done to you Loki?"_


End file.
